Gotcha
by Pretty. Much. Odd
Summary: Can't catch me Kakashi-sensei!" He was willing to bet he could.


**My brain was nagging me to do this!!! I was like nag, nag, nag, nag and NAG! Damn you, stupid brain. SHUT UP, STUPID SMALL BRAIN OF MINE! Sooo, this is my fiiirrrstt one shot, wheee!**

**Yup yup: )**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Kakashi was sitting under the tree, enjoying the shade on a hot summer day.

Of course, reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Who could forget that?

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice called out to him.

Said man glanced up from his book and saw a smiling, carefree looking Sakura. He smiled and waved. Over the years, he and Sakura had become quite close. Close enough for people to be slightly suspicious when they were together. Sakura was no longer the unattractive 12 ear old, oh no, she was quite the opposite since she had grown. She was no longer weak. She was perfect in Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi was slightly protective of Sakura, especially when he saw those lustful looks she had always gotten from the men in the village. He admitted that sometimes his thoughts strayed when looking at Sakura.

She sat down next to him with a smile. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello, Sakura. Nice day, isn't it?"

Sakura said nothing, but stared at what he had in his hands.

"Is that book pervertic book really important to you?"

Kakashi was curious. "Yes, you could say that, why?"

Sakura ignored his question, "Would you go really far to get it back?"

"I guess so." Kakashi was now officially confused.

Sakura smiled, eyes bright with mischief. "Hmm."

Kakashi realized a second too late that Sakura snatched the book away from him.

She ran away, laughing. "Can't catch me Kakashi-sensei!"

Oh, he bet he could.

"Sakura, please give me the book back or else I will be forced to take it from you." he replied calmly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and Kakashi began thinking of other things tongues were useful for . . .

"I refuse to give this pervertic book back to--" Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Dammit." Sakura mumbled, and felt arms circle around her.

"Gotcha." Kakashi said smugly.

"No, Kakashi, I got you." Sakura laughed and was instantly replaced with a puff of fog and he heard a loud thump as a log fell to the floor.

"Replacement Jutsu." he mumbled, how could he have missed that?

He heard someone laugh in the distance.

"Kakashi, you must be losing it. How could you not see that coming?" Sakura jumped off of the tree was hiding in, the book in hand.

Kakashi just stood there, his hands still clutching empty air.

"Kakashi?"

" . . ."

Sakura stepped forward, cautious. "Kakashi, are you okay?"

" . . ."

Was this a trick? Or was he really hurt or something?

"I'm going to burn your book?" Sakura tried.

" . . ." Nothing.

Ok, now something had to have happened, he would never let anyone burn his precious books.

Sakura ran towards him, eyes brimmed with worry. What the hell was wrong?

Sakura stood in front of him, inspecting. She could have sworn she saw amusement flicker over his eyes. Shit, it was a trap.

She squealed as Kakashi swiftly put her in a hug.

Sakura pouted. "That's not fair Kakashi. I was really worried, I thought something really bad had happened--" Sakura turned to glare at him but stopped when they were closer than she had anticipated.

Much _too_ close. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she felt slightly dizzy, her head was spinning.

"It worked out to _our_ benefit didn't it?" he asked, breath tickling her ear.

It certainly did, Sakura blushed at the thought.

Sakura expected Kakashi to let her go from the intimate position they were in. But he didn't.

Sakura's breath came in rasps, air coming too shallow for her breathe.

"W-What are you . . ." Sakura voice trailed off. He stared at Sakura for a few seconds, eyes filled with resolve. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm when Kakashi began to pull down his mask.

Sakura turned her face away, afraid of what she might see.

"Sakura . ."

She could feel his eyes on her, waiting. Sakura refused to give in and felt his hand force her to look upwards. She blinked in surprise, a huge mistake. She found herself staring at him, curious and interesting, her mouth open in shock.

Kakashi face came closer and closer and closer. . .

Sakura was mesmerized, to shocked to move or breathe, Kakashi was going to kiss her and she felt her inner jumping up and down with joy.

Sakura felt disappointment crashing down on her like a bucket of ice cold water when he leaned away, surprised by his own actions.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he mumbled.

Sakura glared at him. "Well, I'm not."

"What . . ." his eyes were questioning.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said defiantly.

He stared at her, eyes wide with shock.

Sakura sighed. Men these days! Ugh, they needed to learn something.

Understanding filled Kakashi's eyes and he smiled which made Sakura breathless.

He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the taste and he pulled her closer, not even an inch of space between them and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. Sakura couldn't focus, her mind swirling and he kissed her gently, yet with firmness that she enjoyed.

He pulled away and Sakura felt her face slip into a pout.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kakashi chuckled at her her expression and Sakura gasped at what he had in his hands.

Icha Icha Paradise.

"Gotcha." he said.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, you got me." she admitted.

Kakashi leaned in to kiss her gain, much to Sakura's delight, and said.

"Yes, Sakura, I got you."

There was a thump as Icha Icha Paradise fell onto the soft grass.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Whoo! I'm finished. Meep. Meep. **

**Well, you have the liberty to flame or be nice. **

**But keep in mind that this is my first one shot so it might kinda suck monkey balls.**

**But I think I did pretty good, you lean from your mistakes, right? Review or a clown will rape you in the night! Mwhahahaha! -ahem- Thank you!**


End file.
